Asul na Anino sa Ilalim ng Pulang Langit
by gzople
Summary: Filipino one-shot fic. Alone in Kerrie Beach, Elesis had an emotional outburst. She didn't know that someone was watching her all this time. note: looking for english translator.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase. This fanfic is based from the original Elesis' story--added with a little twist._

**Note:** I am looking for someone who can translate it in english so more readers could relate. Should you be interested, feel free to send a message. Thank you. :)

.

**Asul na anino sa ilalim ng pulang langit**

Kulay kalawang na ang dagat at buhangin ng Kerrie gawa ng sinag ng namamaalam na araw. Walang imik na pinagmamasdan ng babaeng nakapula ang paglubog noon. Malapit nang magdilim at lumalakas na ang hangin, kaya lumalakas na rin ang hampas sa dalampasigan ng tubig na animo'y may itinatagong galit, tulad ng babae. Tulala lamang siya roong parang dekorasyong tineternuhan ng kasuotan ang buong paligid.

Katatapos lang ng labanan sa Latian ng Paglimot noong araw na iyon. Salamat sa tulong ng mga kasama niyang mahusay sa pana at sa mahika, muling pinatunayan ng grupong Dakilang Pagtugis ang kanilang natatanging kakayahan upang magwagi at magtagumpay sa pinakahuling pakikipagtuos. Subalit hindi pa rin natutugis ang mangkukulam na dahilan ng lahat ng kaguluhan sa kontinente ng Bermesiah.

Bukod doon, may isa pang ikinasasama ng loob ng babaeng nasa tabing dagat.

Pagdaka'y dahan-dahan siyang napaluhod na parang nalusaw na kandila. Tapos ay napayuko, napapikit at dumukot ng buhangin. May gigil sa mga kamay nito, gigil ng kabiguang nagbabadya nang kumawala. Itinaas niya ang kamay na may dakot ng pinong lupa. Nanginginig pa ang kanyang mga daliri sa diin ng pagkakasakal sa bawat butil. At tila pising napigtas ay inihagis niya ito sa hangin kasabay ang malakas na sigaw. Dito ay malaya niya itong magagawa sapagkat siya lamang ang naroon.

Ang hindi niya alam, isang asul na anino ng lalaki ang kanina pang nakamasid sa kanya. Nakasandal lang ito sa puno ng niyog sa malayo at napabuntong-hininga sa awa sa pulang mandirigma. Nais sana niyang makibahagi sa paghihinagpis na iyon subalit hindi niya alam kung paano lalapit. Matagal-tagal na rin niyang pinagmamasdan ang babaeng ito. Walang araw na hindi ito pumupunta sa tabing dagat tuwing magtatakipsilim. Ngunit ngayon lang niya nasaksihang humiyaw ng ganoon ang tinitingnan.

Batid niya ang dahilan. At sa pagkakataong ito, susubukin na niyang iahon sa kalungkutan ang dalagita. Inipon niya ang lahat ng lakas ng loob na makukuha at walang kurap na lumakad papalapit doon. "Tama na 'yan," wika niyang may malalim at malamig na tinig.

"Hayaan mo 'ko," mahina ngunit may tensyong tugon ng babaeng hindi man lang nalingun sa kausap.

Inasahan na niya ang ganoong sagot, kaya't hindi siya nagpadaig. "Kung hindi mo na kaya, ilabas mo. Walang masama."

"Wala kang pakialam!" Galit na bumaling ang mukha ng dalagita sa lalaking kay tapang ng hiya para manghimasok sa pribado niyang pagluluksa. Nang makilala ang kausap ay nagulat itong bigla. "…ikaw?" Kilala niya sa mukha ang taong ito, dahil pareho silang mandirigma ng Kanavan. Kilala niyang kabilang ito sa mala-alamat na angkan ng mga Kabalyerong Salamangka. Ang ipinagtataka niya'y bakit ito ngayon narito at nakikipag-usap sa isang 'di-karangyaang tulad niya?

"Kilala mo pala ako?" Nangiting paniniguro ng binatilyo.

Hindi sumagot ang kausap, sa halip ay tumingin lamang sa malayo. Ang kaninang pighati ay nahaluan ng pagkalito sa pangyayari. Hindi alam ng babae kung ano'ng gagawin niya kaya pinili na lang niyang manahimik.

Kusa nang ipinakilala ng lalaki ang kanyang sarili. "Ako si Ronan. Siguro pamilyar na nga ako sa 'yo dahil madalas tayong magkasalubong sa Kanavan." Iniabot niya ang kamay upang tulungan sanang tumayo ang nakalugmok na kababayan. "Ikaw si Elesis, 'di ba?"

Napatango lang ang dalagitang inabot din ang nakalatag na kamay. Tumayo siya at tiningnan ng kanyang pulang mga mata ang asul namang taglay ng kaharap. "Bakit mo 'ko kilala?"

"Bakit naman hindi? Hindi mo lang siguro napapansin, pero sikat ka na hanggang sa Serdin—kayo ng mga kasama mo sa Dakilang Pagtugis." Paliwanag niya. Tumingin siya sa papalubog na araw at nagpatuloy. "Sa bawat laban niyo ay kasama ang panalangin at pag-asa ng dalawang kaharian na matapos na ang kaguluhan."

May sinderidad sa boses niya, kaya napaisip si Elesis. Muling nanumbalik ang lungkot. "Pero hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin naming matugis si Kaze'aze." Hinawakan niya nang mahigpit ang espada sa baywang na parang gustung-gusto na niyang bunutin ito pero wala naman siyang kalaban. "Higit sa lahat, ako ang may pinakamatinding galit sa kanya. Dahil sa kanya… Dahil sa kanya…" Umiling-iling siya habang nakayuko upang pigilan ang sumisidhing emosyon.

"Natural lang ang umiyak." Sabi ni Ronan habang tinangkang hawakan ang balikat ni Elesis, ngunit ilang na tinabig ito ng babae.

Dumiretso ang mukha nito. "Hindi na ako iiyak. Pinangako ko sa sarili ko iyan. Hangga't hindi ko nahahanap si Papa, hindi tutulo ang luha ko. Pipilitin kong magpakatatag, dahil iyon ang itinuro niya sa akin bago siya umalis para hanapin si Kaze'aze."

"Kaya ba dinadaan mo na lang sa galit at sigaw ang lungkot mo?" Paratang ng lalaki. "Lagi kong sinusubaybayan ang mga laban niyo. Lagi kang galit na naghahanap ng halimaw na pupuksain. Lagi kang gigil sa paghataw ng espada mo."

"Bakit?"

"Bakit lagi kang gigil?"

"Bakit lagi mo akong sinusubaybayan?"

"Bakit nga ba?" Pagtataka ng binatilyo, na lalong nagpapalito sa dalagita. "Alam mo mga bata pa lang tayo, lagi kitang pinagmamasdan mula sa balkonahe namin habang naglalaro kayo sa kalsada ng espa-espadahan. At lagi kang umiiyak sa tuwing nadadapa ka o kaya nasasaktan. Tapos sisigaw ka ng 'Papa! Papa!' at uuwi sa inyo.

"Lagi kong naiisip na sana maging kaibigan mo ako para may mapagsumbungan kang iba bukod sa Papa mo. Kahit no'ng nag-aaral pa lang tayo. Nalungkot ako dahil hindi kita naging kaklase dahil ang kinuha mo ay pagiging Eskrimador samantalang ako ay Kabalyerong Mahika."

Gulat na gulat si Elesis sa mga nalalaman niya. Akala niya noon ay napakataas na tao ni Ronan dahil sa antas nito sa kaharian. Hindi siya makapaniwalang ganoon na lang ang interes na mayroon ito para sa kanya. Hindi siya makabulalas ni kahit isang salita.

"Ngayon pinipilit mong magpakatatag dahil wala kang masandalan at mapaglabasan ng sama ng loob. Elesis kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako nag-aalala sa 'yo. Sana may magawa ako para maibsan man lang ang dinadala mo. Dahil. . . Gusto kita."

Tila nasa iskrip na umihip ang malakas na hangin sa kanilang dalawa. Ilang hibla ng buhok ang tumabing sa mukha ng dalagita, na bumaba rin naman paghupa ng hangin. Salamat at mapula ang liwanag ng takipsilim kaya hindi gaanong napansin ang pamumula ng mukha niya. Nanlalaki ang matang napatitig siya sa binatilyo, na bahagyang nakangiti at buong pasensiyang naghihintay ng sagot mula sa kanya.

Noong sandaling iyon muli niyang naramdaman, sa matagal na panahon, sa kabila ng pag-astang matibay ang puso, ay isa pa rin siyang babae, na minsang humanga sa tahimik na batang nakadungaw mula sa balkonahe. Ang batang lalaki na laging dahilan ng kanyang pagkakapahamak gawa ng taranta at hiya.

Napatulo ang mga luha niya. Humikbi. Nanginig ang buong katawan. Tuluyang humagulgol. Ipinatong ni Ronan ang mga kamay sa magkabilang balikat ng dalagita, at marahang hinila ito papunta sa kanya.


End file.
